Teenagers
by physchokitten
Summary: Haruhi's half sister Shadow comes to town to live with her and Ranka due to mom dying...and her dad going to jail for several reasons. After she moves in she shows Haruhi a different side of life along with her friends from the host club, music club, and dark magic club. Drugs, sex, violence, ect. Rating will be changed to M later on. pairings: haruXhika, OCXundecided
1. Mishaps

**Thanks to Nina Hearts for your review, even before I started the actual story part. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran Host Club or any of the lyrics.**

Misery loves company  
And company loves more  
More loves everybody else  
But hell is others

-Emilie Autumn

**Prologue- Mishaps**

Nothing that came to happen was expected… but the worst and best things in life are that way. And every story has a beginning…

_XXX_

_A few days ago…_

_Ranka was working another night shift at the bar, serving drinks, flirting with all the guys and the usual until one guy who happened to be sitting at the bar a few seats down causing his attention. He couldn't help but wonder why he didn't notice that beauty earlier, but that didn't matter now. Mr. McDreamy had undamaged, perfect bottle blond hair that fell in curls down to his shoulders that was slightly messy but in a hot way. Along with the perfect hair he had baby blue eyes that were framed by his thick black square shaped glasses that framed his eyes perfectly, and sculpted cheek bones with a sad look on his face, as he used a finger to trace the outline of his cup, over and over again… Maybe he needed more to drink Ranka mused going over there to help him having no clue of the news he'd find out later tonight…_

_He looks over to the cross dresser staring at him for a minute, then shaking his head, "Can you just get me a whiskey?" he asks in an empty voice. It was like he lost everything…_

_The cross dresser simply nods trying not to stare lingeringly at his chest which was shown off by a lilac button down silk shirt with the first few buttons undone and not to mention it framed his figure perfectly. Along with that he was wearing black leather skinny jeans that clung to him like they were made specifically for him as they hung low on his waist. He was the image of pure perfection to Ranka. Trying to distract his thoughts from pretty boy he poured him a drink, and slid it over to him. What could have happened to him that made him like this though?_

"_Thanks dude," he takes the drink and swallows it down in one chug. He rubs his temples sighing, "I so needed that."_

_I bet…Ranka runs a hand through his hair and puts his arm on the bar ignoring the fact that the stranger saw through his disguise, "Are you alright?" he asks the question that's been nipping at his brain. _

_He shakes his head an aura of sadness and anger radiating off him, "No, never…" he says in a shaky voice putting his head in his hands, "Life is so fucked up…"_

_Ranka nods, "Don't I know it…" running a hand through his hair, as he thinks of stuff that's happened in the past. An idea forms in his head as he pushes his own sadness aside, and starts pouring together a mixture of different liquids together. It had a light red color that kinda was illuminated in the light as he slid the drink to him._

_He stares at the cup in front of him, as if deciding whether to drink it or not._

_Ranka rolls his eyes, "It's not poisonous you know."_

_Blondie just continues staring at the red liquid and shrugs before downing half of it in one drink. He blinks his eyes in surprise, "That's strong. What is it?"_

_The cross dresser smirks, "It's called kiss of death, no pun intended," he rolls his eyes. "It just gets you really fucked up."_

_He gives him a wry smile, "Exactly what I needed," before downing the rest of the drink. "How much?"_

"_Don't worry about it, it was on the house."_

_He gives a half hearted smile, "Thanks dude, just what I needed."_

_Ranka just shrugs, "Just don't drink too many, or else you'll end up ten feet under."_

_He just shakes his head seeming too affected by the alcohol to care. Maybe this was a bad idea…Ranka muses._

_A bit of time passes by and several more drinks later…_

"_Can I ask you a big- favor?" he asks drunkenly in a sing song voice._ _Before the other can answer he continues anyway, "You see I'm in a bit of a situation of sorts and I'm thinking you could help me."_

_Ranka just looks at him wondering if he was thinking the same thing he was…or if he should be worried at all being around a guy this drunk… "Maybe, what is it?"_

"_My wife died, and I'm stuck with a step child that's actually yours and I'm going to go to jail because after the love of my life died I was a bad dad…" he sighs tears streaming down his face._

_Ranka makes a move to help him and hugs him and tell him, "Shh, it's all right." Even though he wasn't quite sure what to do about the situation or if should believe him. _

"_You know she was the love of my life," he starts to cry more. "And that girl she was just a constant reminder of her and I just couldn't help it…" he cries more._

_This reminded the cross dresser of so much…though he would never to do anything to hurt Haruhi. _

_He continues, "That's why I need you to take care of her. She has no family left except for you…"_

"_I'm sorry but are you sure you have the right person," the cross dresser questions getting a little uncomfortable. There was only one other time he had sex with someone other than Haruhi's mother and they were just having issues at the time… The girls name was Isabel, and well they were very drunk and fucked up… But he didn't really remember it, she disappeared and he worked things out with Haruhi's mother. Since that's was about a year before Haruhi's mom was preggo she'd just be a year older…_

"_Yes I'm sure," he takes something out of his pocket. "See…"_

_The cross dresser tries not to roll his eyes, "Uhm sir I'm sorry but that's library card information…"_

"_Oh, wrong pocket then," he reaches into his other pocket to get something that looks like a birth certificate and shows it to Ranka. Believe it or not he was right…_

_The cross dresser just sits their shocked for a moment… I have another daughter…_

_They just sit their quiet for a moment before the guy pulls something out of his wallet and hands it to him. "You really should call this number… She has no other family so please…"_

_Such decisions…didn't really have room for another kid…but what was there to do. _

XXX

Current time…

**Haruhi's POV**

*Sigh* Here me and my dad are standing in the airport waiting for my sister that I didn't know she even existed until a few days ago…well half sister technically…From what I've heard her names Shadow…

Only found out about this a few days ago…And kinda hard to believe that my dad had a drunken affair…it was a lot to consume. Not to mention the fact that I'd be sharing my room with her…not that I cared.

"Just a few more minutes," my dad sighs looking at his watch. Things with him and me haven't been the best for the past few days… "Don't forget she shouldn't be hard to miss, just need to look for somebody with rainbow hair." He looks at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I look away from him. No I'm not okay…so much is changing and I'm going to have to learn to deal with it.

He sighs but soon his cheerful character is up again, ""Oh look it's her," he points to the girl coming towards us.

I get a good look at the girl who'll be staying with us for who knows how long. She had bright rainbow messy hair that went to her shoulders. Eyes like green blades. A lot of eyeliner or eye shadow…whichever. With that her outfit consisted of a Nirvana t-shirt, whoever that band was…and bright blue shorts and combat boots…

She's standing in front of us now, "Hey would you guys happen to be the Fujioka's?" she asks. "I'm Shadow, the one girl who's moving in with you."

**Please Review**

**Sorry for not updating it sooner but I was busy with school and stuff and I need to try to find a job.**

**This chapter was kinda more like the introduction but in the upcoming chapters it'll start with the other stuff and they'll start Ouran and stuff. **


	2. author notice

It soon will be going through a rewriting soon because I wanted to change a few things about it, but the new chapter 2 should be up in a week at the most. :)


End file.
